What time has done
by Iamawesomedogtoo
Summary: Erza was too late. She didn't have time to confess. She didn't have time to save him before he was hit by the bullet. Time. It was because of time. It was what time had done.


The birthday has begun! Tons of guild mates hide in the quaint apartment, waiting to surprise a certain busty blonde. Unbeknownst to them, she already knew this would occur. When she walked through the door, they were about to shout "happy birthday!" They did not expect this. "Why my apartment? I work hard to earn rent. I can't pay for repair damage too!" Frankly, no one cared. "We gonna drink, or what?" Cana shouted. Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel ripped the table in a food frenzy. Poor, poor table was a good friend of mine. Rest in peace. The three continued to throw the broken table while a blonde hid in the shadows, ready to kill the assaulters of her apartment and in dire need of rent money. "Lucy kick!" The three boys slammed against the wall and screamed in pure agony. Ding dong the doorbell rang. Lucy went to open the door. Little did she know… "Oh no! Not them." Standing at the door was Zeref Dragneel in a Barney costume.

"Zeref, I only invited brandish, so what are you doing with the asparagus chum?" Natsu practically screamed. Mean while, what is happening to Brandish? "Hmm, nope not here." Brandish said, walking into the bath of mercurius. General Arcadios screamed."Or here." Toma E Fiore put on a pumkin costume. " No one must know!" "Or here!" Princess Hisui was drawing her 9,854th picture of Natsu and putting it in her savior bucket. Strangley enough, there were only pictures of Natsu. Lets get back to the party.

Natsu had been outvoted so Zeref was at the party. "So, who's the birthday girl?" Zeref asked. Every one pointed at Lucy. "cute." "Don't get any ideas" Natsu said standing in front of Lucy. He turned to Levy. " And you say they're not dating?" "I tried" she shrugged. "You and Mavis looove each other!" Happy shouted. "You say that like its embarrassing" Zeref responded. Happy sulked in a corner muttering about shamelessness. " It was my fault." Mavis said suddenly walking through the door. "Mavis! Open the stupid door. Not everyone can walk through it!" Zera shouted. " Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Gajeel asked. "Ha ha. Very funny fellow 'hell mate'." Zera responded. "I'm serious." Gajeel said. "That's it. Its too crowded. UNIVERSE ONE!" Irene shouted. Everything but the guests and party stuff moved. Oh, and the door didn't move. Knock knock. Ding dong. Bang bang. "we knock." Igneel said. "No, we bang." Metallicana screamed. "We ring" Grandeneey whispered. "I'm too awesome too die" Weislogia muttered. " Is it always like this?" Acnologia asked. "Yes." Skiadrum said. Metallicana decided to bust the door open he put his fist and punched Gajeel on the face. Gajeel wished he had never opened the door. The dragons stepped over the door because universe one landed them into an open field. " I saw you get ripped in half with my own eyes!" Natsu screamed. "Lets not sweat the small stuff." Igneel shrugged. " You're nasty." Metallicana said. "why do you hate me?" Gajeel asked. " I just realized how disturbing that sounds." Wendy said. Everyone stared at her. "Grandchildren?" Igneel asked. "What the hell?" Natsu responded. All eyes peered on Natsu. "sooo, Zeref, how did you know about the party?" Levy asked. Gajeel pointed at Zeref's head and then at a piece of iron. Soon, crunching noises could be heard. "well," Zeref said, "I was stalking Brandish and then my bro called on lacrima vision saying that she was invited to Lucy's birthday party, so I decided this was more entertaining than watching Brandish change her clothes." Levy, Mavis, and Dimaria all spit out their drinks. Elfman would have if he had a drink. "Pervert!" Levy and Mavis yelled at the same time. " Why didn't you stalk me?" Dimaria asked. " Manliness!" Elfman shouted. Ignored. Crime sorciere and sabertooth walked around the door and into the party. " We could have just done that." Skiadrum said. "I know, right?" Acnologia retorted. "It's a matter of pride." Grandeeney said, obviously embarrassed. Now it was Gray's turn to spit out his drink. "Is that Ultear?!" Wendy laughed. Every one stared at Wendy again. Realizing this, she regained her composure. "Want a celery?" Ultear asked. Wendy quietly nibbled on the celery. Meanwhile, Happy was having a problem of his own. " Help! That ninja guy keeps watching me!" Happy flew in circles but to no avail. That was when the most tragic thing in history had happened. Atleast for now. Alzack and Bisca let Asuka play with a real gun. Don't ask me, it's what parents do. Asuka misfired. "Noo!" Erza screamed. Red was dripping through the ground. "Jellal!" She screamed. "You can't die like this!" She yelled. "Wendy!" She screamed. " I'm sorry!" Wendy cried. " I couldn't save him! Now its too late." "What kind of parents are you?" Erza screamed. Alzack and Bisca were wide eyed with fear. She ruffled the blue hair and wondered why she didn't confess earlier. She decided it would have hurt her more if she did. "Um, that's just a cake. You know that, right?" Gray asked. The party was over. 5 hours later… "I found it!" Brandish yelled. She knocked the door. "what the **** are you ****ing doing you ****ing ****?!" Natsu screamed. "Oh, I thought you were Zeref." He said. "what are you doing?" Brandish asked. "Lucy's bed is comfy." He remarked. Lucy woke up. "Lucy kick!"


End file.
